


Hands

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No further definitions were required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Takeru settled down on the small chair next to the bed where Genta slept. He would be allowed to rise from bed in the next day, and then to perform simple tasks, also. However, his hands were Takeru's main concern, as he knew to what extent Genta required his hands. More so than most. Genta had protected himself and a child behind him, from a flame attack, while unable to henshin...

Genta's eyes fluttered. Takeru felt the tension ease somewhat in his shoulders. Foolish, really. It was obvious from Genta's bandaging that while he was genuinely hurt, he was far from mortally wounded. Yet he still rejoiced every time any of them awoke from injury. Genta, in particular.

Foolishness. 

"Take-chan?" 

"Ah." Takeru gravely indicated the tray on the table next to him. "I understand if you do not wish to as yet, but I require your assistance."

Genta peered over the edge of the bed, reaching out absently with a bandaged hand for Takeru's support to enable him to lean further. Takeru carefully supported his wrist and elbow, staying away from the injured hand. Genta blinked. "It wasn't your fault that I got hurt!"

No, it was not directly Takeru's fault, but it had occurred in his service. Even if Genta was not a samurai, he was still a Shinkenger, because of Takeru. 

And even if he had not been a Shinkenger, even if he had felt no personal responsibility, Takeru would have wished to perform this task for him. He was Genta. 

No further definitions were required. 

"I am aware that you prefer for your sushi cart to be utilised every day when it is at all possible to do so. If you will teach me, I will attempt to make sushi under your tutelage, and I will assist you with the cart when my duties allow it." The tray held fish, and various implements. Takeru traced the edge of the bandage around the warm skin of Genta's wrist, then looked up at his eyes, and gave a small smile. "Let me be your hands."


End file.
